Handles are useful in cartons as a means for transporting the cartons. It is often desirable to have a carton that presents walls that are as aesthetically appealing as possible to potential purchasers of the package formed by the carton. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a carton with a handle structure that functions within a carton wall or panel that is also aesthetically appealing.